This study tests the hypotheses that the use of continuous nebulized albuterol therapy in the Emergency Department (ED) with moderate to severe asthma exacerbation will 1) reduce the ED management time, 2) reduce the hospital admission rate, 3) reduce the cost of care of these patients by reduced respiratory therapists time and reduced admissions and 4) reduce the number of ICU admissions.